User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hey, thanks for the welcome! I have a few other things I can contribute and will do so soon. :) Tehmiminator 05:21, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Great to have you! I'm sure the admins at this wiki will love anything you can add to the wiki. --Uberfuzzy 09:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. I'm relatively new to the game, and add what I can. If you find time to amend any holes I leave, that'd be great (Like on the elemental skills page, I was adding info about how the skills grow, but I have never gotten a "Beating" before, so I couldn't comment on what level a "Hit" grows to "Beating") AuronTheUnsent 08:30, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid i cant fill in much my self. I'm not from this wiki, nor have I ever played this game, but dont worry about leaving holes in information, as long as everyone adds a little, eventually it will get completed. --Uberfuzzy 05:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I've reported several problems already. When are they going to get looked at? Omfg007 08:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I dont know how much I can help. I'm not from this wiki, and am not an admin here (Your admins can be seen here). If you let me know what these problems you've reported are, I might be able to help, but as I'm not familiar with the Wonderland Online world, I'm not sure what I can do. --Uberfuzzy 08:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I just wanted to say it's a pleasure to be a part of this wiki. I play the game quite often so I will be filling in a bit of missing information here and there as I go along. Hope to be of help!=3 Thanks for the auto-welcome Your automatic message is what made me cave in and register, thanks. I'm more of a wiki reader than a wiki editor, so I do have a question for you, what is generally acceptable when it comes to editing other people's work? For example, I did a pretty big re-write of Pets, since the way the information was presented seemed a bit uncategorized and clumped together, and there was certain superfluous spoiler information that would basically ruin the game if you were serious about the storyline. Do you think changes like this are okay, or should I have just left a note with my suggestions and waited for the original author to clean it up? I just don't want to, you know, make anyone all upset at me or anything. --Deraxian 10:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :The entire point of a wiki is to let anyone make changes. If they dont like it, they can restore it to a old version. Dont be afraid of breaking anything. If they didnt want it edited, they shouldnt have put it on a public wiki. --Uberfuzzy 06:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response. One more question if you don't mind. I've marked several pages with the tag, some just blatant vandalism, others just really irrelevant or inappropriate for this wiki. How long do they sit in the candidates for deletion category before they are actually removed? --Deraxian 03:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I see you went and deleted them. Thanks. I guess that means an admin has to do it? Ours seems to be taking a break. I appreciate your help though, thanks again. --Deraxian 07:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You Rock! Thanks a ton for the template fix! I don't know why I didn't think about using HTML for the section headers to remove the edit links. --Deraxian 09:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Flameboy10 Can i be an Admin?? or just an Editor?? :See this page --Charitwo (talk) 02:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC)